The Smell of Static
by ContraryMaryBee
Summary: Harry is caught in the crossfire of an explosion and is sent into the fabric of space. When slammed into a spaceship mid-crash, he finds himself not entirely human. HarryXRiddick slash, give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Alriiiiiiiggghhhhttt I'm excited. I've been dreaming this for months now, so I thought I would share it.

-Mayu

The department of Mysteries wasn't as cool as he had thought it was when he first saw it. As much as there was interesting magical objects and experiments, most were either broken or completely useless. Even now, he had done nothing but watch older, brain numb scientist wizards dick around with their chosen elements in the two years he had been working here.

After graduation, Harry had attempted to be an auror with Ron but with the pull of the Veil, he had wanted to take a look at the arch that stole his godfather from him. Still, no closer to that artifact, here he was watching as a bumbling wizard bothered with something he shouldn't.

Harry flinched behind the shield his magic erected as the experiment Jones was tinkering with exploded. People screamed and cursed as they tried to get out of the way of the flying objects. Harry was in the middle of moving towards Jones to see if the fool was alive when there was a strange pull on his magic.

He stopped, face morphing into a look of horror as his shield blinked and went out, just as a sharp piece of shrapnel form the explosion slammed into his chest, ripping through his chest and feeling slightly like a port-key as he blinked out of existence.

Hermione was left staring at empty space, as she stared where her best mate Harry Potter now no longer stood.

It felt like his skin was ripping off his bones and his guts were tying knots as he was thrown through reality. With a dawning realization, mixed with pain and nausea, Harry remembered, Jones was bothering with the fabric of time.

Darkness took him, and feeling ebbed away until it felt like he was detached from his body, which was floating in some mass of blackness that blocked all senses. Harry's mind drifted, shutting off in some sort of sleep for a while that felt like years passing, or musing on some strange memory for the rest. Time had no meaning. Hunger had no meaning, neither did thirst, or any necessary body functions.

Then he was slamming into what felt like solid metal, screeching sounds and flashing lights filling his eyes. Harry clutched the grate ground, looking up and around him, blinking back the tears of agony. What. The flying FUCK.

They were moving, he could feel, falling, and he was shocked when a man emerged from some king of chamber and fell on him.

"Who are you?" the man panted, taking his sweet time getting off him. Harry batted at him, coughing when air rushed into his lungs.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Harry gasped, fighting to his feet. The other man was already on his knees, looking at something behind harry.

Taking a glance, Harry felt shock rip through him as he looked at a chained man blindfolded and gagged. His teeth were clenched in a snarl, and his muscles bulging in his restraints. His bald head was lifted, blindfolded eyes seemingly staring at Harry. Then, his perusal of this animal behind glass was halted by the blonde haired man's cursing, and a terrible thump and a ripping sound tearing the air.

Something slammed Harry upwards, and he only had a moment's time to realize the back of the cabin was being torn away, and the blonde man was clutching onto a metal pipe. Harry slid past him, and the man didn't so much as reach for the slimmer black haired man as he went by.

Harry was thrown into the chained man's chamber, he clutched at the large box as the world trembled, and the walls of this cabin he was in started to tear away. Harry cried out as much as he could, shock and fear mingling into confusion so great all he could do was clutch to the other man's chamber, tears dotting at his eyes. The man tilted his head, Harry could barely see it but when he recognized the stance, something in him shivered.

Then something slammed into his back, and unconsciousness took him.

Riddick was rather confused, during a crash that could easily end his life in seconds, he was more interested in the slim youth that had, by all rights, just popped out of the wall of the ship like a flower. He appeared out of nowhere, and Riddick did not recognize his scent at all- he only knew he wanted to bury his nose into the man's neck and inhale as deeply as he could.

It was unnamable, but it was the kind of scent that set your mouth to watering and your loins to tightening. Certainly, Riddick was feeling the effects of it. And when the boy was slammed into the door of his chamber, panting and whimpering it was all he could do not to throw himself against the restraints.

He tilted his head, interested, wishing he could just _see_ the boy his senses were screaming for him to either attack or dominate. He felt rather than saw the boy's shudder and oh was it sweet. But then, Fate decided to fuck him over and something slammed into the boy's back, sending him unconscious, but luckily, also breaking the lock on his door. In a swift movement, Riddick had twisted enough to pop the hinge of the chains nailing him to the floor, and had forced the slimmer boy into the chryo chamber, determined to save him from being pulled out the back of the ship.

It was wondrous, the younger man's limp body pressed against his own. Riddick allowed himself the luxury of leaning down and smelling along line up the boy's slim neck. It something within him growling, and he had to force himself away from the boy. Managing to get his cuffed hands in front of his body, he gently gathered the smaller man into his arms, and sat him lightly on the ground of the chamber. It was just as the ship came to a stop, that Riddick gave one last look to the lightly breathing creature at his feet before he went and hid himself from Johns.

Interesting. Very interesting.

You guys have no idea how I love this pairing, this crossover. Give it a chance, it could tooootally surprise you!


	2. Chapter 2

I warn you, my accents suck, but just go with the flow yeah?

-Mayu

When Harry awoke it was to the feeling of warm metal under his cheek. Opening his eyes he blinked, confused. Someone had set him in an empty chamber, where chains hung limply. He was arranged to be as comfortable as possible, legs tucked into the bottom case. A sheet of metal was propped against the closed door; probably fell there at some point during the crash, as Harry couldn't understand what else could have happened. Harry stretched his back, standing, wincing when blood rushed to his legs with painful pricks.

He realized he was in the criminal's compartment; someone had obviously placed him there. A shudder ran down his back as he imagined the animalistic man putting his hands on him as he was unconscious.

Harry had been sat down behind the metal piece, and now could barely see over it as he stood. He cleared his throat, aware that there were sounds over the metal wall, and he could see sunlight. Hopefully they were people and weren't cannibals.

"Hello!" he called, his voice sounding stranger than what he expected. It was lighter, breathier, not what was he expecting? Harry didn't know, he couldn't remember if his voice ever sounded different. His hair was brushing his eyes, and it was a shiny black. It bothered him.

"Hello!" he called louder, banging a foot against the metal. He heard footsteps but saw no one come into view.

"Is anyone there?" he tried again, somewhat panicked. He didn't want to be stuck inside this tuna canister for the rest of his life!

"Hello!" a voice shocked him, and he startled, banging his knee against the metal, hard.

He swore, before stopping and biting his lip, it sounded like a younger child. "Hello?" he asked, grinning when the other person, a child, knocked on the metal. He knocked back politely.

"How'd you get in there?" the voice asked curiously, and Harry couldn't help the smile.

"I couldn't tell you because I have no clue myself." He said back.

"Alright, I'm Jack, and I'll go get Shazza! She'll definitely get you out! Don't go nowhere!" and the child ran away, leaving Harry chuckling.

"Well it's not like I can simply run away." He muttered dryly to himself. It didn't take too long for Jack to return, several pairs of feet accompanying her so Harry took the time to briefly survey his clothing.

It started with just simple shoes, normal black pants that were tight around his thighs and arse, and the shirt was a nice grey, but looked like folds upon folds of fabric that draped over his frame softly. There were no other admonishments, other than a necklace with dog tags on them. They read Harry P, BWL.

"Are you sure there's someone there?" A voice interrupted him and he became aware of several presences on the other side of the metal scrap. Considering his head barely peaked out over the top, Harry felt it needed that he rescue Jack.

"Indeed I am, my dear. Now, I'd appreciate it if someone got me out!" he startled them, one man cursing, and a woman laughing.

There was the sound of a blow torch, and over it Harry heard the same man who cursed asked, "How'd you get in there anyway? This is Riddick's holding chamber."

_Riddick_. The name reverberated through his head, and tasted like smoke on his tongue. Harry nearly forgot himself and shivered as he stood against the back of the chryo chamber.

"Well, considering I was spat out just before you, no warning, in a crashing ship, there were only a few things I could grab on to. Thanks a lot by the way, for not catching me when I slid past." He was fairly certain the man was the blonde haired blue eyed man that had clutched the metal beam, and was rewarded with an awkward shuffling.

The torch blew out, and the woman's voice, Shazza? Said, "Alright Zeke, grab a hold of here will you love?" and there was a wrench.

The metal bent away from his cage, and Harry stepped out, wincing when the heat attacked him. It was cooler in the chamber. He grinned at the people who had rescued him from the metal cage, rubbing the small of his back to try and relieve the bruising.

"Thank you." He expressed truthfully to the man and woman who had gotten him out. Shazza looked almost like he had imagined, rough black hair, no nonsense face, and a kind smile.

"No worries mate." Zeke added, saluting the torch blower at him. Harry smiled.

Jack popped up and smile at him, "I got em!" Harry grinned at her, loving the boyish look.

"And I for one my boy," Harry threw an arm around the child's shoulders, "will be eternally in your debt." She giggled at him as she led him outside, to where a small gaggle of people were moving around like lost ducks.

"Do you recognize him from docking?" he heard the cop-like man behind him. He was asking a shorter blonde woman, who had a strange hunted look in her eyes.

"No, he doesn't even look completely human." Harry frowned at this, looking down at himself. He looked human as far as he knew. Humans looked like him! As he shook his head, removing such thoughts from his mind, he was unaware of the shine his black locks gave, or the stark paleness his skin was, glowing in the suns light. The tilt of his body was lean, and willowy, as if a strong gust of wind would blow him away. When he reached up to wipe a bead of sweat off his neck, tilting it and closing his eyes at the heat, several mouths went dry.

"Who's this?" asked a ferrety looking man, with broken glasses that seemed familiar and large robes covering him.

"This is Harry, actually," Harry mused, inwardly amused when the man's face paled and he started to stutter.

"Harry what?" Said the short haired blonde woman.

"Harry…Harry…" Harry frowned, a hand coming up to his chest to rub. It hurt, somewhere in there, as if he was confused, and sad. But he didn't feel sad. What? He shook his head, blinking large eyes at the woman.

"I'm sorry what?" he asked, and she just shook her own head with an odd look and muttered to herself.

"Paris B. Ogilvie, at your service." The squirrely man held out his hand, the one without a bottle of booze in it to shake. When Harry gave it an odd look her shook it with a small smile.

"Better than nothing, my personal stash. There doesn't seem to be any water on this rock." The man walked off towards the ship, taking a swig of his booze.

A black man wearing an odd hat came up to him with a smile. Three boys followed him, the youngest being no older than 13.

"Praise Allah, another survivor!" he beamed at Harry, shaking his hand with enthusiasm. The other boys murmured along in another language, and Harry couldn't help the bemused smile.

"I'm pretty happy about it too." He winked at the smallest boy, who blushed. He was introduced to Ali, and Hassan, and the oldest boy whose name he couldn't remember. Then, Shazza was calling him over to the air breathers, where he was set up with one.

"What is it that makes the air so tight?" Harry asked, reaching up a hand to wipe the sweat that was gathering on his brow. The two suns heat was ridiculous.

"Dunno." Zeke shrugged, "could be th' atmo, could be th' make-up. I just know it's bloody annoyin'." he half grinned at Harry and the younger simply heaved a put-upon sigh, coughing when the air wouldn't rush back into his lungs. He got laughter from Shazza for his reward. He went to tinker around with her, watching her put the O2 canisters to a gauge, and then through some tubing to a nifty breathing appliance.

"We'd better start looking for water soon Imam, while we still got the sunlight." Said that Fry woman, Carolyn to the holy man who wished to be called Imam.

"I'm sorry," Said Paris, puffing as he ran up, "But I think you ought to see this." Fry frowned and they all followed him, immediately blasted with more heat as they stepped beyond the relative cover of the ship.

"Three suns?" commented Jack, looking at them in shock. Zeke sighed and gruffly said, "There goes the nightfall idea."

"There goes my cocktail hour." Paris moaned, and it took all Harry could do to not swipe the man upside the head with his claws.

Wait…what claws. Harry looked down at his hands, had they always looked that pale? That slim?

"Well damn." Johns said, jostling his big gauge gun on his hip, "Might as well get going now. If we don't find water we're fucked." And the group left. Having not been consulted on the matter, Harry was left with Shazza, Jack, Zeke and that Paris man, to watch the crash ship.

Harry was conscribed to help Zeke with dealing with the bodies. Harry wrinkled his nose when they were wrapping the poor men up in the blue tarp, the heat had caused their flesh to become overripe, and since there was no life on this planet, decomposition was slow.

The smell, oh the smell. Harry rubbed his forehead, wondering what made him think he knew this smell? Before he was…he was a student. A student that went to somewhere….big…castle like. He looked at his hand, wondering why it looked so long, so pale, the nails a little stronger than they used to be. He looked again at the bodies. He couldn't have been around many bodies if he was a student, now could he? But now, looking at Zeke, he could name three ways that he could kill him, silently.

It scared him.

You guys likin it? I like it. Don't worry, more Riddick loving will come in soon!

-Mayu


	3. Chapter 3

EEEEEEE~~

-Mayu

"Let's go, boyo," Zeke said, dragging the tarp out of the metal cabin with his powerful arms. Harry was impressed; he couldn't have managed anything of the sort with his own gimpy arms.

"Look out for Riddick, babe." Zeke kissed Shazza on his way by her, and Harry ruffled Jack's hair. Zeke looked up at Paris, the great lump, who was slaving away drinking his booze and smoking his cigar.

"Comfy up there?" Zeke called up to him, annoyance coloring his voice. Harry ignored the other man's reply; surely it would make him want to gut him with his non-existent claws.

"Well keep an eye out," Zeke glowered up at him, "I don't want that dog sneakin' up me bloody ass."

And they started to pull. It had been decided that the spires were a good place as any to place the dead bodies, and Harry had been conscripted to haul the tools so long as Zeke could manage that sled by himself.

"What kind of accent is that?" Harry asked, wanting to make some kind of conversation with the man,  
"Australian?"

Zeke gave him a surprised look, before laughing, "Australian! It may have came from then, but I'll be damned if I c'n call it tha'! Naw man, it's from th' frontier colonies. Australian, hah!" At he huffed, sucking a breath through his tank.

Harry didn't know what was so funny but he went with the flow anyways. "What's your accent by th' way? Never heard somethin' like it before." Zeke puffed, sweating.

Harry smiled, "Would you believe me is I said English?" he shrugged when Zeke looked at him.

"You couldn' remember your las' name righ'? Fry thinks you're lyin'." Zeke eyed him, raising an eyebrow and giving his own shrug when Harry stared indignantly at him.

Harry growled, "She doesn't know anything about me. Fuck, I don't know anything about me. I don't…. I don't _remember_." Harry's anger gave way to a slight bit of desperation, "All I remember is this feeling of blankness, I get flashes now and again but I can't remember!" Zeke stopped; they were nearing the spires anyways, and looked at Harry, panting.

"Reckon ya hit your head or somethin' during the crash?"

Harry shrugged helplessly, horrified that his lips began quivering, "I don't know. I know that I look and myself and can't remember if this is what I looked like, or if I'm called Harry. I got these tags here," he fished them out of his shirt and presented them, "But they don't say nothing."

"'Arry P. BWL." Zeke frowned at them, finally getting his breath back, "Wonder what the initials are. Job description maybe?" Harry held his arms out before puffing and blowing his bangs out from his eyes.

Zeke grunted and just said, "Well, whatever. Shazza likes yea, I like yea." And that was that.

Even as Harry handed him on of the picks he carried, he was surprised, "That's it? No suspiciousness? No mistrust?"

After a few digs Zeke laughed, sucking on his air, "Shaz has this special sense to people. She'd known if you were a bloody creep."

Planting his own pick into the ground, Harry groused, "If only the others had such a sense. I half think Johns would lock me up with Riddick if he thought he could." _Riddick_. There was that fucking name again, it reverberated around his head and seemed to pulse with every methodical thump the picks made against the dry ground.

Harry had been lying though, he remembered some things. He knew he had been human, like them, a student of magic at Hogwarts. But now, a shudder ran down his spine as he felt himself move, it wasn't human. He felt stronger, faster, like he could snap Zeke's neck within a second and he would still be thinking he was digging as he died. He felt the urge to snarl, but didn't.

Riddick stood along with Carolyn, feeling a small flicker of pleasure at the fact that neither she nor Johns had detected him standing right behind them. As it is, their conversation topic was interesting.

After getting the whole fry-could-have-killed-us-all thing out of the way, they turned to the idea of Harry. Riddick finally discovered the name of the lithe creature that had been weighing on his mind since they arrived.

He sincerely hoped the young man would not be harmed in any way by the whispers that moved beneath the ground. It would be such a waste.

"What about him then, what do we do?" Fry asked Johns, searching for some kind of answer it seems.

"He acts like he's forgotten everything, but he's too odd for me to ignore. It's like he's _watching_ all of us." Johns removed his hat and rubbed at the sweat in his hair.

"It unnerves me, gotta say." Fry licked her lips, handing the cop back the booze.

Johns eyed her, and Riddick could see the slime thinking through his eyes. "I would take care of this, Carolyn, if he becomes a danger to us. You know I would." And he smiled, _trustingly_. Riddick was sickened, and he had to control the growl that wanted to escape at the thought of Johns laying a hand on the beauty.

Speaking of, Riddick decided to slip away from this group as they left, slipping his new bone shivs into his clothing he took off at a run.

Maybe he could catch some alone time with the youth. It was time he introduced himself.

As it was, Harry was now chasing after Zeke as he ran towards the crash site. Having spotted movement too far from the main ship for it to be their people, Zeke immediately though the worst and sped off with a curse. Harry slowed himself down, making it seem like the heat was too overbearing for him, and really it was. He was only two thirds of the way before he heard the shots, and by the time he got there, Jack was crying, and Zeke was cursing into Shazza's hair.

Panting, Harry took Jack into his arms, patting her back and gleaning that the dead man was just a survivor, sadly killed by an overprotective Zeke.

Though, looking at the couple now, Harry wasn't too concerned over it. He probably would have done the same thing. Shaking his head at the whole ordeal, and trying to ignore the pounding in his head, Harry looked up, unaware that the suns light was gleaming off his skin as it were a light itself. He caught sight of Riddick, sitting pleased as can be in Paris's chair, taking a drink.

Blinking, Harry got the feeling that Riddick knew he was watching him, and even through the distance, he could feel the convict's eyes raking over his body. In turned, he devoured the sight of the man's muscles as much as he could, not wondering at how his eyes could see so far to see the lines in the man's arms.

He was distracted when Jack pulled back, her eyes red, but a shaky smile on her face. Harry petted her hair down around her hat, kissing her forehead.

"Go on, child, stick close to Shazza." Harry told her, and he went up to Zeke, patting the large man's back.

"Come on then mate, we'd better get this bloke up with the others." Harry sighed at the thought of dragging the body, and thanked whatever deity was watching this terrible desert planet that he needn't dig anymore.

Zeke nodded to him, and when Harry bent over to fasten a tarp around the dead man, he could feel Riddick's hidden eyes on him. It was a good feeling.

"Shut up!" Johns snapped at Fry as she came out of the skiff.

She bleeped like some sheep and fell silent, listening with him. When all they could hear was the Chrislam boys fooling around, Johns sighed and spoke.

"Sorry, thought I heard something."

"Like what?" Carolyn was a clever woman, but being forced into leadership put quite a bit of stress on her nerves.

"Gunshots." Johns turned his blue eyes back to her, "We should probably start heading back soon."

As it were, Harry and Zeke were dragging the poor man's body back to the grave site. "Wonder what his name was." Harry mused, nearly tripping as they got to the sandier parts of the spires.

Zeke only grunted, sweat dripping into his eyes. "What th'?" he said, when they got to the tarp. HE flung it up and Harry gasped at the sight of an empty grave.

Zeke jumped down into the hole, Harry hesitating before following. There was a dug out tunnel at the bottom, and as Harry got closer, sounds began to become clearer. The whisper of bodies on rocks, the bending of joints and the clack of teeth.

Zeke, the stupid man bent closer to the hole, even going so far as to get on his knees and stick his head in.

"What are you doing?" Harry's voice got steadily shriller; he grabbed a hold of Zeke's utility belt. The sounds in the hole paused before it became a sort of waiting silence, a breathless pause.

"Don't go in there, Zeke! Don't-" Harry pleaded, but Zeke simply grabbed out his gun and got on his elbows.

"I want ta see where the bloody things went." Zeke grunted, digging deeper. It happened so fast, Harry didn't realize what was happening until he felt a hot spray of blood across his face.

"Zeke!" he shrieked, reaching his arms in and grabbing hold of the man. The man screamed and thrashed, shooting off with his gun. A terrible, inhuman screech rang in Harry's ears, and something sharp raked along his forearm. Crying out, Harry was nearly pulled in himself when Zeke was hauled through into the hole. Harry was in up to his hips when another pair of hands had grabbed hold of his waist, and wrenched him back.

Harry lost hold of Zeke. In one horrible gurgling scream, Zeke's movement ended and his body disappeared in the darkness of the hole. Victorious cries emitted from the hole, and Harry could only sob as the body behind him threw him out of the hole, climbed up after him and pressed him tight against its warmth.

Through his tears, Harry looked up at the stoic face of Riddick, his goggles reflecting back Harry's own ethereal image. Riddick's hands were comforting, where they clasped Harry's hips, and the breadth of his chest was hard against Harry's cheek. Harry's mouth opened, and he panted lightly, his breath fanning across Riddick's chin. The larger man gave an odd shiver, and a growl sounded from deep in his throat.

Harry gave an odd sounding mewl, and blinked against the water in his eyes. He felt the strangest urge to kiss the man's throat, but resisted. That was too submissive for first meetings. For an instant, Harry was sure the other man was going to kiss him when a woman's voice shrieked to their left.

"Harry! Zeke!" Shazza gasped, looking first at Harry then at the hole that was still dripping in blood. Riddick let go of Harry, and stepped away. The dark haired woman's head snapped in his direction, and the pure rage on her face was frightening.

Riddick set off at a sprint, and Harry only had time to scramble after Shazza, as she followed. Suddenly, Johns came out of no-where and slammed a baton into Riddick's face. A strange feeling grew in Harry's chest seeing the man on the ground, and when Johns ripped Riddick's goggles off it grew.

Shazza shrieked at Riddick, kicking his solidly. Riddick helplessly grimaced up at them, unable to see, his head blaring with pain in the brightness of the two suns.

"What did you do to Zeke!" Shazza cried, kicking him again. Riddick grunted and flinched when Johns whipped him again with the rubber baton.

"Stop! It wasn't him!" Harry held his hurt arm closer, nearly crying as he stumbled up to them, "Dammit stop it!" He kicked out at Johns' knee, ducking when the man spun around, whipping his long baton in the air where Harry's head used to be. The shock of losing control made Johns pant, wide eyed, as he stared at Harry. Shazza stopped as well, staring at both Harry and Johns like they were idiots for pausing.

"There's something else on this fucking planet than Riddick. Something more dangerous." He glared at them all, even Fry and Imam as they came running up. But then the blood loss got to him, with the lack of water and the heat, and he collapsed into unconsciousness, his body lying part way over Riddick's.

Hehehehe, I'm actually enjoying this! It's so fun to write non-human Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

:D

Sexy male touching! I warn you!

-mayu

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was that they had placed him in the corridor, under a horizontal bar. He was curled up on the metal, soaking in the small bit of coolness that was left. His arm was wrapped in bandages.

Below him he could hear Fry speaking to Riddick, it wasn't hard to recognize the deep, resonating voice. Just listening to its timber, never mind he couldn't hear the words, was doing strange things to his body.

At one point there was a rattling of chains and soon after, Fry came striding past his spot. She didn't seem to see him, but Harry felt his hackles rise when the scent of fear and arousal washed off of her. Fucking bitch, he's not hers. He didn't stick around to think of why he was being so possessive, instead he got up and moved to where Fry came from, where Riddick was being kept.

The light he sat under put his face in shadows, and the man was unnaturally still as Harry came down the stairs. When Harry paused, leaning against the railing he spoke.

"Come for a visit, Gorgeous?" Harry bit the inside of his lip when the man's voice seemed charged full of power.

"I just wanted to see you." Harry whispered, leaving the railing and stepping around the man. He came up to the chained left hand, which was crunched into a fist around a knot of chain. Harry hesitantly reached out and ran his fingertips lightly around the back of Riddick's hand, dipping them in the valleys between his fingers. In response Riddick turned his head towards him; eyes closed, and opened his hand.

"I don't think you know who I am, babe. Nor do I think you know what you're doing." Harry ran his hand up the powerful forearm, stepping closer, around one spread knee. Now he stood in the divide between Riddick's spread legs, only one hand touching him, gliding up the powerful bicep.

"I don't know what I am doing." Harry confessed, and suddenly dropped to his knees, placing his slim hands lightly on each knee of the larger man. Looking up, Harry inwardly shivered when he caught sight of silver orbs cracked open to watch him.

His hands flexing, Harry ran them up the muscled thighs, slipping straight past where a rather prominent bulge was situated and up the toned stomach. Leaning forward, Harry breathed in the heavy scent of arousal that emanated off of Riddick, opening his mouth to just _barely_ skim his bottom lip over the bulge before he straightened, sliding his own body against the larger one in front of him. Riddick gave a wonderful growl that went straight to Harry's cock, sending a hot dagger of heat through him.

Breathing against the hollow of Riddick's throat, Harry whispered, "I don't know what I'm doing, but something in me knows you. _Richard_." Turning just slightly, so his cheekbone slid against Riddick's jaw, Harry couldn't contain he cry of pain when Riddick moved, slamming his teeth into the crook of Harry's thin shoulder. His whole body shuddering, Harry fell against Riddick, giving a helpless moan when the man refused to let go of his hold on him. It was a searing pain, where Riddick was piercing his flesh, but oh, so _good_.

Slipping to straddle one of Riddick's large thighs, Harry melted against him, and when Riddick finally released his shoulder, Harry whimpered. Running his lips along Harry's cheek, Riddick contemplated this thin being in his lap.

It was wonderful how arousing the boy was, he couldn't find a sexual partner to match him for many years, but it was also disconcerting. It's like his animal side purred whenever Harry was near, and having held him in his arms only a few hours ago had been a new experience. He never wanted anybody to put his hands on this black haired fae-like creature, no man or woman would ever be able to taste him, ever, because he was RIDDICK'S.

Harry hummed against his chest, but then pushed off, and despite Riddick's warning growl, got off the man and stepped away.

"Gotta go see the others, love," Harry smiled softly, one hand coming up to trace the side of his face, his emerald eyes delving into Riddick's silver ones. "Can't get them suspicious."

"Fuck them." Riddick growled, his arms flexing against their hold. Harry giggled, and tentatively leaned over to press his lips against Riddick's mouth in a heart stopping, sweet, chaste kiss.

Riddick watched every movement of those hips as Harry left him, and couldn't help but think of them long after the boy had gone. Hell, he couldn't help thinking of the whole package. Nobody had ever made him feel this….excited, this happy for a long, long time.

"What's goin' on?" Harry said, coming up to the group who surrounded the grave. He felt a pang when he looked at the hole, the red blood already baked into the soil.

"Fry's down there, looking for whatever could be down there." Johns snorted, obviously against the idea.

"She didn't." Harry stared at him. Shazza nodded, looking tired and rather trodden on but still alert.

"She wanted to make sure."

Harry couldn't help the snort, "Cause you know, going into a hole that had giant creature trying to eat me, and got Zeke is perfectly reasonable. What, does she think they're gonna be polite?"

Imam sent him a disapproving look, but then hopped into the hole, "I thought I heard something."

Then, Harry noticed Jack blink and peer around, staring out at the spires with an unusually intense look on her face.

"What's that?" Johns said childishly, pointing at a spot on Harry's neck. Considering the bite Riddick gave him was still smarting, Harry thought that the large bruise he left behind might be seen by the others.

"Just a bruise." He answered, glowering when Johns lifted an incredulous eyebrow. The man was about so say something scathing when Jack started running, yelling, "I hear Fry!"

It didn't take long for them to find the spire from which her voice was loudest, and soon the older men were busting in with the picks.

Fry was pulled out of the hole immediately, carried a short distance and then set on her feet. Harry stayed near the spire, looking down the hole. There were hisses and screeches in the ground that seemed to raise the hair on Harry's neck.

"Fuck!" Fry screamed, wiping her mouth. She was still panting heavily, and the wildness in her eyes was just receding. "I don't know what the fuck is in there, but whatever it is it got Zeke, and nearly got mE!" there was a great wrench, and Fry went flying back as something seized the pull still tethered to her belt. She went crashing into Harry, who was forced ahead of her into the spire.

He cried out in pain as the rough edges of the spire scrapped along his arms and back. Fry scrambled at him, nearly shoving him down the hole in her efforts to free herself. The others were grabbing at her as well, nobody seemed to care that Harry was being forced in more and more.

"Cut it!" somebody yelled, and he was horrified to find that the thing that was keeping him up was the taught pull, that they were seconds away from cutting. Grabbing the edge of the hole, Harry screamed when the pull was flung away from Fry, the edge catching Harry in the face. Fry was shoved away from the hole, and only then did someone force their arms down the hole for Harry. Something in the hole screamed in fury as the rope fell down empty, and there was the sound of claws scraping against rock.

Imam and his Chrislam boys pulled Harry up as if he weighed noting. And soon he was slumped on the ground panting, listening to the angry screeches of the creatures beneath their feet.


	5. Chapter 5

How is everyone liking this? Please review, it would mean evvverything to me!

-mayu

"Finally found something worse than me, huh?" Riddick mused from his place, as John stood nervously in front of him. Of course, the merc did very well in hiding how nervous he was, but still, he smelt like sweat and nerves.

Harry leant against the wall behind Johns, having retreated here once the group had arrived back at the ship crash. The merc turned cop had given him a suspicious look when he had come down. Obviously keeping a convict company was against normal people's moral standards. But really, Harry had had enough of them all, he just wanted to leave. Riddick, so far, was a man Harry was determined to stay in good graces.

"Here's the plan, you work no chains, no gag, and we get off this rock." Johns licked his lips. Anger flared within Riddick, and Harry was startled to feel it, not just anger, but _Riddick's_ anger. Was this normal?

"-to go back to some fucking slam, fuck you." Riddick was spitting. "My recommendation?" silver eyes regarded Johns like he was some insect beneath them. Harry nearly smiled.

"Ghost me motherfucker, it's what I would do to you." Riddick said, a smirk playing about his lips. Then John's arm flexed, the gun came up and shot.

Harry let out a cry when the loud bang hit his ears, and even as he watched the chains fall from behind Riddick's back his heart pounded. Anger pulsed in his veins, and he had to resist the urge to fly at John's back and sink his fangs into the back of his neck. Let him bleed out on the floor, then take Riddick somewhere out of the way so he could be dominated fully.

Standing, Riddick paused only a second before in an instant, he had John's own gun in his face, ready to shoot.

"Fuck you!" and it was a tense few seconds in which Harry could see the war behind Riddick's silver eyes. It was with a sigh that Riddick decided, "Remember this moment." He mocked seriously, dropping the gun and walking off. His eyes darted to Harry and seemed to command him to follow.

Harry did, but not before he grabbed the goggles still hanging from Johns' hand and ignored the way the man stammered at him.

Just as he was nearing the opening of the ship to the bright sunlight, hands reached out from a shadowy enclave and dragged him in. Harry startled, grabbing the arms that held him and digging his nails, unbidden his eyes began to glow a bright green, and his teeth lengthened.

Riddick had him pressed against the wall, and with his superior mass, pushed his body in until all Harry could do was roll against him and shift his head.

"You're hurt." Riddick growled, silver gleamed eyes taking in the scrapes along Harry's shoulders, where the rough spire rock had torn him. Harry shrugged a little, moving so his hips would graze against Riddick's.

"It's nothing." Harry whispered, and the glowing of his eyes receded as he looked upon Riddick with an odd soft look.

"What are you." Riddick questioned, his silver eyes open in slits, even in the shadows.

Gasping, Harry felt the fight leave him as the deep voice seemed to vibrate from Riddick's chest into Harry. "I don't know actually, I used to be a wizard, somewhere, but now?" Harry shrugged as best he could, feeling drugged as Riddick's heavy scent began to weigh on him.

Humming, Riddick leaned down to sniff along Harry's neck, after stiffening once; the black haired man went limp, boneless with a groan.

"You smell good." He growled, "Like static." Harry was nearing his breaking point. About to lunge up and seal their lips in a kiss, he was stopped when voices came from outside, steadily getting closer. Giving a slight moan, Harry decided to try and speed things up a little.

"Please Riddick," He whispered, turning his head so that the shoulder Riddick bit was clearly seeable, "I don't know what I am at all, but I know that I want you. Not only that, but I want you to want _me_." It was rather terrifying actually, now that he took a moment to think about it.

Here he was Harry Potter, -wait…Potter?- trapped against a wall by a man who by all rights and purposes was a murderer, a convict, a man who would kill him as soon as it was useful to him and Harry wanted him. Not only that but he was laying his heart on the line and asking him to want him back?

He was about to stutter something about a headache and delirium when chapped lips descended upon his, taking them over, owning them. There was a growl in Riddick's chest, and the man seemed to tremble as he held him, but Harry was sure it was his own imagination. Instead of thinking too much on it, he decided to just let himself fall into this wonderful feeling.

Lips moving against his own, a hard body pressing against him everywhere, strong arms pinning him to a broad chest. Riddick's smell, the smell that made Harry's mouth water enveloped him, and he didn't even care that the metal wall was digging into his back and the sounds of people were coming closer.

Riddick was just concentrated on the feeling of the other man in his arms. It was something he had never felt before, holding another being so close to him. Of course, he'd had sex, lots of sex, but nobody ever seemed to want to just climb inside his skin like this black haired creature did. God, it was sexy.

Riddick bruised those lips, raped them, destroyed them for any other man. This boy was going to be his, no, he was already his. It was frightening, the rush of emotion that seemed to spring out his boots. He had always prided on himself being a cold man, a killer. But now, this boy was changing everything.

When he finally let up Harry gave a whimpering gasp, panting against Riddick's lips, straining to get another taste. It was soothing to his ego.

"Shh." He murmured, nosing along the bone and looked to where the party of people was walking past, obviously looking for them. A thick finger came up and slid down over one cheek, looking rough and dark next to the pale skin.

Harry took a moment to control himself and when he opened his brilliant green eyes Riddick was blown away. Nobody ever looked at him like that. Him, Riddick, Big Evil.

The sun was oppressive its heat beating down on his head. He focused on getting up the sandy slopes, aware of both the people in front of him and the Riddick behind him. After being devoured by the man, Harry had to have some time to think. So, he took this trip to do so.

He remembered more now, a girl named Hermione, a boy named Ron. Magic, war, friends, loves; everything seemed so useless now, as he trudge through the sand. He thought now, of how he was going to get off this planet, and he knew, that Riddick would live. He seemed to be the kind of man that wouldn't die. Plus, Harry was pretty sure that he was bonded or some such to the man. There was no way that what he felt was simple lust.

His head hurt. His eyes burned, and all he really wanted to do was sit in a cool room with large amounts of cold water- maybe a pool- and Riddick swimming towards him.

Lost in his blissful daydream, he almost didn't see when they had arrived at the settlement, but when those who hadn't been there gasped, he looked up. It was very shiny, metal walls, lots of solar panels, the like. But what really interested Harry was the residential section, he didn't know how long they had been awake, and it seemed that the others felt it too.

"How bout we all have a sleep in? I expect we've been awake a good 24 hours now." Shazza said, and the others all looked like they agreed. Johns seemed like he was going to say something, but he subsided, Harry guessed he was just as tired.

They each chose a room. Riddick stepped into Harry's room as soon as he had entered, and then there was a clunk as Johns locked the door behind him.

Harry raised an eyebrow as Riddick took a look first at the door, and then Harry. "Either he's really confident, or really stupid." He said, taking the covering off the bed and batting out the dust. He sneezed. The blanket was striped, red and gold.

"Gryffindor." He said out loud. Riddick looked up from where he was tinkering with little figurines on a shelf.

"What?" he asked, and Harry couldn't find an answer.

He looked at Riddick, a troubled expression on his face. "I remember things," he hissed, angered, "but it's all holey, there's gaps." He rubbed a hand on his head, dropping the coverlet on the floor and sitting on the bed.

"My head hurts." Harry whimpered, and it did. There was a throbbing behind his head and then there would be a flash, of a face, of a place, with no names, no meaning. A wand. What's a wand?

A hand ran up his back, and the weight shifted on the bed as Riddick sat next to him. "Shh." He whispered, his voice near a purr, "Go to sleep Gorgeous."

"I can't sleep, there's too much in my head." He looked at Riddick, a vague idea of lying on his back in this bed with this man on him, in him, pumping, thrusting, growling, roaring… but then his eyes closed and he couldn't open them again.

And Harry slumped against the other, feeling energy drain out of his limbs like losing his bones. Skelegrow. What's that?

He drifted off, with Riddick's hands petting his hair and his neck, and the sunlight blocked by the heavy drapes on the window.

Eeeeeeee Riddick's softer side. Not necessarily a bad thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! Tell me, am I doing alright with this?

-mayu

00

Riddick didn't know what to think. Here he was, petting a boy's face rather than flipping him over and fucking him raw. He was going soft. Even as the boy lay there, all slim bodied, pale skinned, dangerously sleek, he did feel a rush of desire….but it could wait. He didn't want to interrupt the serenity of the boy's sleeping face.

Disgusting. Snorting quietly, he got off the bed, soothing the beauty's brow when he whimpered. Not like he could do anything to the boy really, Johns had taken the room next to theirs and the man was just itching for an excuse to shoot him.

Interesting though. Harry, such a useless name to call this creature, he had a past, it was obvious, but he didn't remember. Didn't want to, couldn't, doesn't matter. It made Riddick think of where he came from. Obviously somewhere far, he had never encountered somebody so primal before. Nobody but himself at least. Riddick peered out the dusty shades on the window, grimacing at the sunlight that penetrated even his goggles. This planet made his head hurt.

Prowling back to the bed, Riddick took the time to crawl atop of the other boy, safe in the knowledge that he slept. He paused, lingering, staring at the boy, trying to figure him out. He hovered, strong arms keeping him above the other, slimmer body. Harry turned, bending his neck in a way that showed the still-bruised bite mark Riddick had left. He shivered.

Settling himself down, so his body aligned with the other's, ignoring the heat, Riddick stiffened when immediately the black haired man shuffled into him. He snuggled, and Riddick was caught between desires to shove him away, or crush him beneath his chest. He didn't want to suffocate him, nor did he want to stop touching him, so Riddick ended up doing something he never did before. He placed an arm over the willowy waist, pillowed his head on his other and cuddled up to the younger boy.

Riddick would never really sleep on this planet, too risky, but he did doze off into a rest, eyes trained on the pale, ethereal, inhuman face before him.

00

The water was a blessing, Harry thought, listening to it dribble out of the strange pump. After wetting his lips, Paris had shoved in and was now filling up two containers, sneaking gulps in now and again. God how he wanted to pick that man off, like one would take out the weakest and sickest of the pack.

What.

Harry rubbed his forehead in frustration, hating the way the heat and this planet seemed to make his brain loop around in odd circles. He was thinking human one moment, then like an animal the next. What _was_ he?

Riddick had disappeared, he was off doing something else and Harry was stuck here with Paris.

Fucker.

It was indeed frustrating, Harry thought. He would be thinking of Riddick, then get annoyed by something, then his mind would jump to the next important thing. Memories.

Why have I run from a basilisk? That was a puzzler, but he couldn't find an answer.

Growling aloud, Harry ignored Paris' odd look and went off to the larger building where they had set up camp. He dragged a tray of crystal glasses, obviously ceremonial out of a cabinet and set about washing them. It didn't take too long for the rest of their little ragtag group to trickle in, attracted by the promise of water. When Riddick strolled in as though he owned the ground they all stood on, Harry set the last glass down and moved out of the way of Paris and the pitchers.

Sidling carefully over to the same doorway that Riddick leaned against, Harry accepted a glass of water from Shazza and settled himself far enough away from the man that no one became suspicious, but close enough that he placed himself within Riddick's reach. And what a long reach it was.

Harry didn't think he would ever get bored of eyeing up the other man, with his bulging muscles and his sweat slicked bronze skin. On the other side, Riddick was devouring Harry behind his goggles. And when Harry gave him that flirty smirk with the promise of something darker in his eyes, he nearly flipped his shit. Images of being atop Harry, pinning him, owning him, claiming him for all to see and listening to his joyful cries as he, as Riddick, brought him to completion…

"Why would they leave their ship behind?" Fry suddenly asked, and they found the atmosphere becoming a bit darker.

Several ideas were sent out, until Riddick couldn't handle the sheer stupidity anymore. "Don't kid yourselves. These people didn't leave. They're all dead." He looked straight at his gorgeous creature as he said it, and was please to find the black haired male too busy looking at his lips to bother with caring.

Harry didn't indeed care, that these people who had lived here before were all dead. Instead, he watched the way Riddick's mouth moved and tried to ignore the odd feeling in the back of his head. It was like a tickling, a whispering, something small and fervent.

"You don't know!" Shazza challenged Riddick, and Harry resisted the powerful urge to bare his teeth at her for the affront.

Riddick tilted his head, crossing his arms. He made quite a picture, with the sunlight behind him darkening his facial features. Harry was incensed to smell that Fry was reluctantly attracted to him, despite her fear. Damn her!

The tickling became more persistent, and Harry was forced to pay more attention to it than the conversation. Unbidden, his feet drew him away from the group, walking lightly through them as though following some odd path. They quieted, watching him, and it was when Imam came in with a flustered cry, "Where is Ali?!" That Harry knew what the whispers were.

A child screamed in the distance, high pitched, and piercing. Harry's heart clenched for some reason, and with a shout he was running.

Others cried out behind him, both for Ali and him, but Harry was too concerned over the jubilant whispers.

_The light it hurts! Breathing meat! Fly! Fly! Fly!_

_He runs! Oh he runs! Chase! Chase! Chase! _

_So hungry! So hungry! _

"No!" Harry cried, and amid the screams of the others, he disappeared in a sharp crack, leaving behind his running steps in the sand.

00

Mahahah!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so glad others like this!

-mayu

00

He was suddenly beside Ali, who was fleeing in panic from the sharp teeth of the little Flyers. He grabbed the boy and nearly hauled him into a side room, slamming the door behind him.

"Hush, hush," he told the little boy, clutching him to him. Harry felt blood drip down his forehead, and he was shocked to find little scratches on his body from the little flying assholes. They were too fast for his jaws to catch, but their teeth stung like alcohol on an open wound. Harry swallowed. "I'll keep you safe."

A whisper again, but this time behind him. Harry's skin crawled.

Oh god, he thought in desperation, oh _god_, I can feel them. Their little bodies joyfully circling, their hearts beating in a strange four step rhythm. He felt their exultation in waves and it disgusted him.

Ali was looking up at him with tear filled eyes, and Harry had only a second to search for an escape before with a unanimous cry, the fledglings behind them swirled forwards with deadly intent.

Feeling the attacks against his skin, Harry let out a wail and curled himself around the boy. In an instant, he had banished them both into the cabinet at the end of the room, through the locked doors. In the cramped space, he and the boy listened in terror as the little creatures tried to get in.

Riddick on the other hand, was having his unique version of a panic attack. Though he gave no outward sign, if he were a normal person, he would be hyperventilating and quite possibly his heart would give out. Never in all his years did he see a man simply disappear. Sure, there are a lot of crazies out there who claim to have magic, or be of a special alien race, but really, most of that was hocus pocus.

What Harry just did though, was incredible. One second he had been running after him, eyes fixed on his slim back when suddenly, he wasn't there anymore. There was only a slight falter in Riddick's running steps, before he heard something strange and kept towards the Coring Room, where Harry had been headed. He would deal with this discover later: when he got Harry back in his control and unable to run away.

Johns took his time shooting the chains on the door, missing the first time, and then all Riddick wanted to do was shove himself in. But, he took his time, feeling as though something was wrong, and then suddenly those little fledgling buggers burst out like a dark cloud of death. They dashed back outside, listening to the creatures screech before the door moved open and they watched them swirl into the  
dark hole at the center of the room.

"Ali!" Imam shouted, "Harry! Ali!" and edged into the building, eyes searching every dark place they could find. The others walked in just as slow, Riddick prowled around them hating them for being in his way.

There was a side chamber, where the creatures had exploded from, and that's where Riddick headed, opening the door slowly, crouched, so any stragglers couldn't get him.

"Gorgeous?" There was a still silence, before there was a strange knocking sound.

Looking around he caught sight of a large cabinet with a large padlock keeping it closed. They couldn't be in there. He growled.

"Gorgeous!" his voice was snappier this time, tired of Harry hiding.

"Riddick!" came a muffled sound and a bang, and this time, he was sure it came from the cabinet. Feeling some of the others curiously coming to his back, Riddick approached the cabinet and tapped it.

"Well finally, what took you so long?" Harry groused, keeping a hand on the back of Ali's head. The poor boy was still shaking. Harry stubbornly denied to himself that his own voice was rather tremulous.

"Give me a second." Riddick said, casting his eyes about for something that would break that lock. Unluckily, these people didn't leave around heavy bolt cutters; Riddick had to wait for Johns to shoot the door open. The merc was at least smart about it, shoving the gun into the door and pointing away from the trapped people inside to shoot. Once it rattled free, Ali burst out of it with wailing Arabic, headed straight to Imam. Harry followed more stately, but no less shaken. There were cuts and drips of blood on every inch of his uncovered skin.

Johns and the others backed away from him, leaving space open for Riddick to move in and block everybody else off.

He said nothing, simply moving into space so Harry didn't have to deal with the other's stares at the moment. There was a strange yank in his stomach when Harry looked up and Riddick saw the tears and the _fear_ in his eyes.

With shaking hands, Harry reached up and placed them against the broad expanse of Riddick chest, and laid his head down upon them. His cheek pressed right above where Riddick's heartbeat measured it's sure rhythm. The action was not sexual, as most of their interactions had been up to this point, and Riddick found himself woefully inadequate to respond. He eventually decided on putting one of his large hands on Harry's slim back, looking down at the soft ebony locks resting against his chest.

It didn't take very long for Harry to get his composure back, and it worried Riddick when he caught the strange steel look in Harry's eyes. Riddick stayed emotionless as Harry drew back, wiping dry cheeks, and smiling at him. Resisting the urge to smother the other in his chest, Riddick backed away from Harry, turning to see the other people who surrounded them in a small semi-circle.

It seemed Johns was determined to be an ass. As Harry looked into the somewhat disbelieving, even angry faces around him, he tried his hardest not to snarl. A light curl of his lips slipped through however.

"What the fuck are you?" he asked his hands tense on the gauge. Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know." Harry whispered, unable to keep eye contact. He feared he would hurt on of them.

"What was that?" Fry asked, stepping forward, her blue eyes suspicious as they looked at him, "You're obviously not human, I've seen your eyes glow, your fangs, and your claws. Then there was that disappearing act." Her mouth twisted, and she looked at Harry like he was a lying monster.

He burst.

"I don't fucking know!" he howled, his claws coming out and his eyes sharpening to near razor points, "All I know is that I don't belong here!" he made an abortive move towards them, then hissed and shifted back when Johns raised his gun.

"I was human before, somewhere far away from here. I was on Earth, with my friends, and my human body, and then something happened. I was twisted into something else." his anger seemed to flee from him, and his shoulders fell, "I don't know what I am." Shazza made a sympathetic noise, as did Imam.

"And the disappearing?" Johns tone was snarky; he seemed to hate losing the support of his groupies.

"Magic." The answer was so ambiguous it threw them all off.

"_What_?"

"Yeah, magic. I can't consciously tap into it anymore, like I used to, it's just there now. Boiling under my skin." A far off look appeared in Harry's eyes.

Johns snorted and looked at Harry with such contempt filled disregard that Riddick felt his hackles rising. Harry put a hand over his eyes and slowly those claws receded, his eyes reverted to their natural aura, and his shoulders slumped. When he looked up again he seemed so forlorn that Shazza's heart melted.

"Alright, come on, let's get back to work. Ignore this little happening. I'm near done." the black haired woman gave Riddick a strange look before shaking her head and walking out.

It was obvious the others weren't sold on this idea, but they decided to consider Harry more crazy than dangerous, and for that, Riddick was happy.

But, now as they went about searching around the Coring room, they kept an eye on Harry and Riddick both. Jack was the only one who really didn't mind being next to either of them, at least until Shazza called her away.

When they went back into the sunlight, Fry having discovered something concerning the time frame of the last samples, Harry looked at his palm. Clenching his hand into a fist he felt eyes on him. He connected his to Riddick's and something moved within those venomous eyes, something dark and feral. For the first time ever, Riddick felt a shiver go down his spine.

00

Almost to the bloody parts! :)


End file.
